Nowhere in your book says you're annoying
by CardofSpades
Summary: Axel's partner has gone on vacation to visit family and has left her to go to DWMA and actually sit in class. When a thought comes to mind about the legendary sword and how anyone can wield it but what happens when she finally gets to him. bad at summaries just read. rated T cuz i cant rate it A for Awesome


Nowhere in your book says you're annoying

OC—Axel she is probably going to be my main character when I write Soul Eater fanfics with OCs in them along with her weapon here is the story I hope you enjoy!

Oh and also I have created a poll vote now on what your favorite fanfiction yaoi couple is (note: only for yaoi fans -_-)  
Disclaimer: FOOLS! Do you truly think I am capable of owning Soul Eater?

* * *

I sighed, my weapon is on vacation with his family and now I'm stuck in class, because according to Lord Death himself I, and I quote, "cannot go on missions by my lonesome. So I'm listening to Dr. Stein bore on about dissecting a rare endangered species. I put my headphones on and blasted music to drown out Steins voice, and instead started drawing, then something came to mind. Of course I can wield any weapon of my chose, but none will actually be willing to go and hunt with me kishin.

The one weapon that came to mind that wouldn't mind would be the one and only legendary sword Excalibur, "I can use him while my weapon is out…but should I?" I stopped drawing Stein being hanged from a tree by evil teddy bears and instead frowned with thought; I'm running out of ideas here brain." I yelled mentally at my brain, then I looked at the clock, 40 more minutes until class is out then I have two more classes. I sighed for what seemed like the 40th time that day. "Ok I guess I'm going to look for the legendary sword." I stood up and started for the door, then stopped when I felt Steins gaze on me. I turned around and cracked a crooked smile before saying "I'm going to go die somewhere else before you decide to dissect one of us and I end up dying that way." He cracked a creepy smile that put mine to shame before turning back to the lesson. I took that as my cue to leave, halfway down the hall, a thought crept up I'm my mind, "with the way Stein and I act I bet we are related." I shrugged before walking into the library.

* * *

I walked lazily into the cave, - which I finally stumbled upon after 8 naps later and 3 lunches-, and started looking around, it was beautifully constructed, if only it wasn't flooded. With the book in hand,-which I had read in the library out of boredom-, started sloshing through the drowned cave. Not even half way a fairy appeared in front of me, and giggled a hello, "have you come to enjoy the beauty of this cave?"  
"no," I stated, I'm here to see Excalibur." Her cheerful expression turned into one of disgust and fluttered off.  
"I can already tell he's going to be more annoying than my own partner." I said out loud to no one in particular before treading on, book raised high over my head for fear I was going to drop it and ruin it.

* * *

After a while longer, I finally came upon the heart of the cave. I gasped when I saw the sword, it was seriously symmetrical down to the embroidery, "Death the Kid would love this," thought before a loud booming voice echoed the cave, "Welcome. Welcome to my cave young ones. Please forgive the belated salutations I am the holy sword Excalibur," walking up to it before pulling it out and testing its weight in my grasp. A sword started shining, really bright I might add, making me drop it. I blinked a few times after the light was gone, I looked down and saw…..a rabbit…bird….penguin,…thingy…..a rabiguin…maybe I'm not sure but it was pant less and was wearing a top hat with a top half of a suit with a cane which he was waving it around furiously in my face. I took this sign he was talking and turned off my music.

"…do you know of my story?" it boomed pointing its cane once again in my face.

"Man for a little thing he sure had a voice," I thought before answering "Yeah, I know of your story and you."

"FOOL! You know nothing of about me!" he hit me on the head with his cane, "Now, my tale starts in the—"  
"the 12th century." I interrupted him which I saw he was shocked for he had shut up, but he recovered quickly "FOOL! You know nothing of me OR my story,now before becoming my Meister there is a list of 1,000 provisions you must peruse. Be sure to look through all of them, they're important. I greatly look forward to your participation in number 452 the five hour story telling party."

"story what?" i asked my eye twitching in annoyance.

"Now my legend dates back to the 12th Century thank you very much, he stated again twirling his cane,My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the cafe. My afternoon begins with hot tea with two lumps of sugar. And my evenings-."

"I know everything that you wrote in your book," I grabbed his cane and pulled him off the ground.

"I see, he mumbled, well then, he transformed back into his sword form, "let us take off for there are enemies that we shall destroy together." He glowed a little before I planted him back in the ground stopping the glowing and shutting him up.  
"Hey! Hold on, come back! I'll tell you what! I can lower those 1,000 provisions down to 800, just as long as you take part in the five hour story telling party."

"Nowhere in your book says your annoying, even school is more tolerable then this." I walked out of the cave and back to school, maybe they are doing something fun right now.

* * *

Lol I hope you liked it if ur kid crazy then u found the hints of an upcoming story XD reviews help the author write more


End file.
